1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nail brace applicator for applying a strip-shaped and leaf-spring-like nail brace onto a nail of a toe or finger.
2. Background Art
Such nail braces are known from EP 0 282 645 B1. This nail brace in the form of a leaf-spring-like strip is used to lift the sides of an overly curved nail. The nail brace is a strip made of a resilient plastic material. It is glued by means of a rapid cure adhesive along its entire brace length onto the nail that is to be corrected.
EP 0 282 645 B1 also describes a nail brace applicator that is used for the defined positioning and fixing of the nail brace. This special tool has approximately the shape of a pencil whose one pointed end is provided with an inwardly extending concave recess. This end is used to press the nail brace onto the nail that is to be corrected. The other end is designed as a spatula for applying the adhesive. This nail brace applicator has proven very effective in practice. Nonetheless, even with the use of this nail brace applicator, the application of the nail brace still requires a certain amount of dexterity and possibly the use of an additional tool, e.g. a pair of tweezers, in order not to come into contact with the rapid cure adhesive.